Clouded Beach, Sweet Pretending
by tokyo girl 05
Summary: How such a good day can collapse at the tinniest thing. Sad story -wipes tears away-...I apologise to the Hitachiin Twins!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Back !! Aw but this damned story took on a life of it's own. This ending worked out better so...**

**I received some bad reviews so i re-read this three times and tried to fix and improve where ever i could. I hope this is now better. (Do tell me if I've missed any typos!)**

**Lol so bear with me. Hope you enjoy -sobs- even if it is depressing.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ouran...-mumbles-**

* * *

"Run!" That was a good line thought Hikaru from the bed. He tried to sit up but stopped when pain ran through his chest. He sighed. That really was a good choice of words. "Run!"

Hikaru thought back to what had happened that day with a grimace of annoyance crossing his features. It had been quite a day, _damn this hurts._

Hikaru finally relented and stayed laying down. This bothered him, he wanted to be up and about not in bed! He looked across to Kaoru who was sleeping, though not very well.

Kaoru was drifting in and out of consciousness as the minutes went by, he was really trying to stay awake but his damned body wouldn't let him.

He tried to speak to Hikaru but no words would come out, Hikaru could see his forehead crease with the effort as he tried to concentrate.

"Kaoru go to sleep," Hikaru ordered him. Kaoru couldn't even groan, so he frowned instead and did as he was told. _I want to wake up though_, he thought before drifting back off to sleep.

Kaoru was sleeping in a bed next to Hikaru, it had been requested by both the twins and they wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

What a day it had been, who knew the host club would have put them through so much. It was ridiculously unbelievable!

Hikaru sighed and tried once more to sit up, and once more pain coursed through out his chest. Hikaru let out a cry and cursed himself for being an idiot. He also cursed someone else, the one responsible for their current predicament. "Tono, you will suffer for this."

Hikaru looked over and saw Kaoru smile. Hikaru was glad he had heard what he said, now they could work together...well once Kaoru woke up that is.

--

Previously that Day

"Tono...why are we _here_ of all places?" The twins asked in unison. They were obviously bored and were not impressed with where they were.

"Because my insatiable sons, to be here amongst such beauty that is nature," Tamaki started. "Is a blessed gift we rarely have time to experience. Thus we are here to bask in mother natures wondrous glory."

"Ne Hikaru," Kaoru said loudly. "How big do you reckon tono's head is?"

"Big enough to burst Kaoru," Hikaru said loud enough for Tamaki to hear.

Tamaki stopped prancing around and came to a stand still behind the twins. "Oh mother nature, why did you curse me with such unruly sons?"

"Tono you idiot," they cried together. Tamaki sped off to find a corner of woe to claim his own. He didn't even need to grow mushrooms as they were already there.

"Can we go inside?" Haruhi asked stopping the twins snigger's. Haruhi walked up to the door of the condo and pushed it open, she was about to push her bag in when a friendly butler took them for her. "Ah, thank you," she said kindly.

Tamaki upon seeing this bounded up from where he sat and leaped over to Haruhi. "Ah yes! Mother nature surely has blessed me with such a wonderful daughter, why I-"

"Senpai's an idiot," Haruhi whispered loudly under her breath. Tamaki reappeared in his corner of woe, turning a chalky white colour. The twins laughed and sniggered as they followed Haruhi inside.

"Tama-chan don't be sad," Hunny said trying to comfort him. "Just think you'll get to see Haruhi in summer clothes."

Tamaki rose slowly and Hunny backed away scared. Mori picked Hunny up and they hid in the condo, hearing Tamaki's cries of joy.

"My sweet Haruhi! How cute she will look," he cried flailing his arms about like an idiot. "Summer fashions look best on girls..."

This floated about the air becoming part of the background noise. The Hosts ignored him completely and began to unpack their stuff.

Kyoya had entered the condo ages ago, he was all ready unpacked and was currently lounging on the sofa. The condo was Kyoya's, well the Otori's condo to be accurate, and was situated in a more sunny part of Japan near the coast.

It was summer time and the weather was incredibly hot. Kyoya had invited them to his place, more so at the request of Tamaki who had not shut up about the idea all week.

Haruhi was staring out of her bedroom window to the view of the sea. She took care to notice the long drop down to the ocean, as the condo was built on a cliff.

"Haruhi!" She heard two infamous voices calling. The two who those voices belonged to, poked their heads around her door and gave her a big grin. "Let's go down to the beach."

"Okay," she said shocking them slightly. She hadn't even put up a fight. "When I've finished unpacking."

They nodded and walked out into the living room. "Hunny, Mori, you coming to the beach in a minute?" Kaoru asked taking a drink from the tray on the side.

"Yup!" Hunny answered for both of them. Kaoru tried some of the drink and found he didn't like it much, he gave it to Hikaru to try who also didn't like it. "Ne, Kyoya what is this?" They asked.

Kyoya looked up from what he was reading and shrugged. The twins frowned and put the drink away, it was disgusting. "Haruhi!" They called down the hall. "Hurry up."

From in her room Haruhi sighed and packed the last of her stuff away. She left her room and came out into the living room. "You have no patience," she complained.

"Where are we off to then my children?" Tamaki called from the window. "The beach," they all said.

--

Beach

Tamaki was laying back on a sun bed, his darkly tinted sunglasses reflecting the sun. He held a drink in one hand and the other he was using to aid his talking. "...and so you must be able to see my point! It is as simple as that, my challenged family."

Haruhi rolled her eyes and continued to build the sand castle she and Hunny had been creating, so far it was two feet high and wide, and Mori continued to hand Hunny buckets of sand and shells.

"Hunny how big is this going to be?" Haruhi asked putting a shell into the side of the castle. Hunny beamed brightly and turned the bucket upside down. "As big as it can be!"

Haruhi sweat dropped and continued to help Hunny build. Kyoya just lied there and drank his drink not taking any notice of anyone.

Tamaki felt dejected as no one was bothering to listen to him, so instead he sulked in his own annoying way. The other two were in the ocean playing around and splashing each other. Kaoru stopped and looked at the bucket on the sand near him, a wide crafty smile spread across his face as he picked up the bucket. Hikaru came over and got the idea, he picked up another bucket and filled them with water.

With the uncanny slyness that is the Hitachiin's, they quietly surrounded Tamaki and chucked the water all over him. Haruhi and Hunny looked behind them to see Tamaki under a waterfall of water trying to cry out, but instead choking on the torrent. "Hikaru! Kaoru! Get back here!" He yelled as they run off.

"Not a..."

"...Chance!" They cried, running back up the road laughing. "Run for it!"

Tamaki chased them up to the condo and the rest of the Host Club decided to follow them to make sure they didn't do anything stupid.

Hikaru and Kaoru were on either side of the building and Tamaki was working his way around to the side. He spotted Kaoru and the chase resumed once again. "Kaoru get back here!"

Kaoru laughed and met Hikaru at the back of the building. They both laughed and panted as Tamaki sped around the corner. "Tono is too...easy," Hikaru said panting. "Ah," Kaoru agreed trying to laugh.

The other four members of the club walked around the corner to see the three messing around. "Kaasan!" Tamaki cried. "My sons are being such wretched children."

The two of them laughed and continued to tease him to the highest extent. "Ne tono, how can you call us your family..." Kaoru started. "...When you are in love with Haruhi, that would be incest right?"

"I am not in love with my daughter! How could that possibly be?" Tamaki said hastily stepping back, and in his haste knocking into Kaoru.

The two twins laughed at him, but then Kaoru stood back from where Tamaki had bumped into him and tripped over a large root. He let out a cry as he fell backwards off the cliff to the water below.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled. Without a second thought he jumped off the side after him.

Hikaru grabbed Kaoru as they fell and held him close before they both plunge into the ocean. Hikaru tried to cry out under the water as something smashed into his side, this resulted in him swallowing lots of water and loosing air.

Hikaru opened his eyes to see Kaoru was unconscious and his head was bleeding. He kicked his legs to try and swim to the surface but the pain in his chest hurt to much. Hikaru was running out of oxygen and running out of time.

--

Haruhi and the rest were looking over the edge, they hadn't re-surfaced and Kyoya had just said something very grave indeed.

"There are rocks below the waters surface," he told them. "I'm not entirely sure how deep though."

They still hadn't resurfaced. "Takashi we have to help them!" Hunny cried. Mori nodded and dived into the water, barely making a ripple on the ocean as he went under.

The Hosts watched and waited, and within a minute Mori broke through the surface holding to unconscious twins.

Hikaru tried to breath in and coughed up loads of water, he looked at Kaoru and grabbed he's hand. "Wake...up!" He gasped.

The Hosts had left the cliff and were heading to the beach to meet Mori.

Mori carried the two onto the sand and laid them down. Hikaru cried out in pain and gripped his chest hard as he sat on the sand, he was still coughing and spitting up sea water. "Kaoru, Kaoru!"

Kaoru didn't wake up, a life guard and the rest of the club came running over and watched as the guard checked over Kaoru and performed CPR. Kaoru coughed and didn't stop until he breathed in air. He ended up throwing up, but at least he could breathe.

He looked side ways at Hikaru and smiled seeing his brothers face light up before passing back out. Hikaru was so happy Kaoru was okay and so he tried to move closer to him, instead he cried out and started to cough up blood. As the pain coursed through him in waves, his body started to shut down and he stayed unconscious on the floor holding his chest tightly. An ambulance could be heard in the background.

--

Hospital

"Run!" That was a good line thought Hikaru from the bed. He tried to sit up but stopped when pain ran through his chest. He sighed. That really was a good choice of words. "Run!"

Hikaru thought back to what had happened that day with a grimace of annoyance crossing his features. It had been quite a day, _damn this hurts._

Hikaru finally relented and stayed laying down. This bothered him, he wanted to be up and about not in bed! He looked across to Kaoru who was sleeping, though not very well.

Kaoru was drifting in and out of consciousness as the minutes went by, he was really trying to stay awake but his damned body wouldn't let him.

He tried to speak to Hikaru but no words would come out, Hikaru could see his forehead crease with the effort as he tried to concentrate.

"Kaoru go to sleep," Hikaru ordered him. Kaoru couldn't even groan, so he frowned instead and did as he was told. _I want to wake up though_, he thought before drifting back off to sleep.

Kaoru was sleeping in a bed next to Hikaru, it had been requested by both the twins and they wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

What a day it had been, who knew the host club would have put them through so much. It was ridiculously unbelievable!

Hikaru sighed and tried once more to sit up, and once more pain coursed through out his chest. Hikaru let out a cry and cursed himself for being an idiot. He also cursed someone else, the one responsible for their current predicament. "Tono, you will suffer for this."

Hikaru looked over and saw Kaoru smile. Hikaru was glad he had heard what he said, now they could work together...well once Kaoru woke up that is.

Why did the have to run to there? They could have gone any where. So why did they choose to run up there?

--

Host Club

Everyone was asking why the Hitachiin's weren't at school and if that wasn't causing enough commotion, the answer to the question was causing a mountain full more.

"Poor Hikaru, i hope Kaoru's okay," they would say. "I hope they get well soon."

These things weren't just said around the school, but the questions and wondering were all that the customers would talk to their hosts about.

The Host Club had given the same answer to about a dozen people where ever they went. Frankly it was starting to grate on their nerves.

Tamaki entered the host club and walked over to a table. He put his bag on it and walked over to a nearby chair. Haruhi entered just as he was about to sit down. "I wouldn't do that if i was you," she said.

Tamaki stopped where he was, half way to sitting down. "Why not?"

Haruhi shrugged and took hold of Tamaki's bag. "Intuition," she said flatly putting his bag on the chair...

Several things happened at once and Tamaki lost all the colour from his body. "My bag, all my home work was in there!"

Pieces of paper could be seen floating in the air and he's bag was destroyed on the floor. Hunny caught a piece; it was he's math homework...

"Tama shouldn't be sad, Haru-chan saved you," he told him. At this Tamaki brightened up immediately. "Yes of course! My precious daughter has saved her father!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes and walked away before he could grab hold of her. _I wonder who they got to do that?_

--

Back at the hospital a maid came in with a note for the two boys. After reading this they both smiled evilly and gave the maid some instructions.

She smiled and told them she'd get straight on it. She bowed before leaving.

Hikaru and Kaoru gave each other the thumbs up before laughing. "Tono's an idiot, he'll probably be crying at the end of the day."

Kaoru laughed. "Right, tono really is stupid."

--

Tamaki sneezed and continued to check every seat before sitting on it. _Blast those devilish twins_

Kyoya sat at his table watching Tamaki sceptically, some times he wondered why he was friends with him. He continued to check profits on his laptop and take notes down.

Haruhi was sitting with Hunny eating cake. He had asked her to join him and had dragged her over, so it was rather he forced her to than asked.

It was the end of the day and she couldn't wait till she got home, she was hoping that that would be soon.

* * *

**I hope you read the second Chapter. Please R&R as reviews make me happier and hyper than sherbet! Lol con/crit, good or bad reviews. I look forward to knowing what i can fix or improve on. Please enjoy this -hic/sob- fiction...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo second Chapter -says this in a really depressed way- Here's the end -gets her tissues ready-**

**Enjoy T-T**

**Disclaimer: Same as the last...**

* * *

It had been three weeks since the accident. Kaoru had been forced to go back to school earlier than Hikaru against his wishes.

Now both the twins were back at school and certain problems were arising.

The girls were crowded around the two boys and they were chatting away.

"Was you scared? Oh it must have been horrible," the girl closest said sadly.

"I wasn't scared," Hikaru lied. "There's was nothing to be scared about." Kaoru stopped what he was doing and turned away from Hikaru fighting back 'tears'.

"You weren't scared for me?" Kaoru said timidly. Hikaru stared at his brother for a second an expression of guilt crossing his features. "Of course i was Kaoru," he said taking his hand quickly.

"Hikaru, so you lied to those young ladies?" He said keeping his head turned away. Hikaru opened his mouth to say something but instead pulled the younger twin up towards him.

"Kaoru of course i was scared of loosing you," he told him tilting his head to face him. "I just didn't want the ladies to worry too much."

Kaoru held Hikaru's arm blushing. "Hikaru..." Hikaru lent over him pulling him close, but then he froze. Kaoru felt his brothers grip on him tighten a lot and Hikaru lowered his head onto Kaoru's shoulder.

The girls watched confused as Kaoru heard Hikaru cursing under his breath. "Oh! Your ribs!" Kaoru said kind of loudly. Hikaru sweat dropped and stood up in a rather Tamaki like recovery. "Kaoru, it doesn't matter. I would endure any pain for you."

All the girls any where near the Hitachiin's either swooned or burst forth in an amazing display of hearts and love. Soon the girls left, some having to help those who had fainted out of the room.

When all the girls had left and the Host Club packed up for the mean time, the Hitachiin's sat down heavily onto a large sofa.

Hikaru lent on his brother with his hands wrapped around his own chest. "That killed," he whispered.

Kaoru sighed and lent his head on Hikaru's. "They shouldn't have let you out so early, not if you're in pain still."

"Mm," Hikaru mumbled closing he's eyes. Kaoru wrapped an arm around Hikaru's waist and watched the Host Club tidy the room, they had maids to actually _clean _it.

--

"This is becoming a problem," Kyoya said, clearly annoyed. "If they can't perform then we loose profit, and it's also affecting Hikaru's health."

Hikaru looked annoyed by this comment and it showed perfectly on his face. "My health is fine."

Kyoya didn't say anything, instead Haruhi did. "Anno... I noticed quite a lot, that when they do their act Hikaru leans over Kaoru," she said. "That could be what's hurting him so much because he's stretching his chest?"

"An excellent point my wonderful daughter," Tamaki said with all the theatrics in the world. "So smart she is to notice such small details."

The three of them sighed and ignored him completely, sending Tamaki to his mushroom corner.

"Ne, what if Hika-chan and Kao-chan switched roles?" Hunny asked. "Then Hika-chan wouldn't have to hurt himself."

The two thought about this. It wasn't a bad idea and it would be interesting to try something new, if only temporary. The only thing that Kyoya was concerned about was how the girls would react.

"Hm, being the seme would be interesting," Kaoru thought. "Uke...wonder how people would react?" Hikaru mused. Suddenly the twins were off in their own little world practicing how to turn things around.

"Well at least they're into it," Haruhi said.

--

Later on that day the Host Club was open once again as lessons had ended for a free period.

"Hikaru, how are you feeling now?" asked the girl opposite. "Ah, fine, fine," he replied.

The girls smiled. "That's good to hear." Hikaru smiled weakly as did Kaoru.

"Demo...I meant what I said," Hikaru motioned slowly with his voice. "How I would endure any pain if I could help Kaoru."

Kaoru stood up and looked down at Hikaru frowning. "Don't say things like that Hikaru, I would never do anything to put you in harms way." Hikaru turned to face Kaoru looking up at him. It was a strange experience swapping roles and it would take some time to get used to it, even if it was temporary thing.

"Kaoru..." he sighed looking down to avoid eye contact. Hikaru was doing everything in his power not to smile or laugh, that meant Kaoru was doing the same. "I never meant to upset you, Kaoru is special to me and I wouldn't want to loose him."

Kaoru took hold of Hikaru and lent in close to his ear, Hikaru could feel him smirking as he was so close.

The girls didn't know what to make of this role swap, but they certainly weren't complaining! It was a whole new perspective on things. "Hikaru I will always be with you, I wouldn't allow you to loose me."

There it was; the heart bursting, temperature raising scene that sent the fan girls into oblivion. After several different acts of this to different groups of girls the Hitachiin's were glad when it ended.

The two of them laughed about it and brainstormed new ideas, Hikaru still held he's chest and for the second time he curled up to Kaoru to sleep. "I was scared..." he whispered. "Just so you know."

"I know," Kaoru said wrapping his arm around Hikaru. "I was too."

Hikaru fell asleep on Kaoru's shoulder, Kaoru could feel the bandages underneath Hikaru's shirt and traced along them gently with his fingers. He sighed and lent his head on Hikaru's, he was happy that he hadn't died back then. At least Hikaru was happy knowing he was okay and that he was safe. That was good, Kaoru thought as he fell asleep on Hikaru.

--

Kaoru opened his eyes to reality, and felt the tears stream down his face, it had started to rain. He heard the foot steps behind him but made no attempt to move; it was Haruhi.

"Kaoru, your parents are calling for you," Kaoru didn't move, he either didn't hear her or didn't care. "Kaoru you're getting soaked."

She stood next to him letting her umbrella cover him. "Kao-" Haruhi gasped as Kaoru quickly pulled her down to sit with him and Haruhi saw just how desperate he was.

She dropped the umbrella and pulled him close. Kaoru cried into her top and held her tight, when he finally caught his breath they both turned to face the new grave which the name Hikaru Hitachiin was printed.

* * *

**A/N: Wahhh-sobs- So you know how it happened; Kaoru survived, but when Hikaru coughed up blood...it's cause he's broken ribs pierced he's lungs/heart.**

**Also if you don't get what just happened. PM me and I'll explain! And another thing; it was necessary to have them swap roles!! Temporarily! ...ever tried embracing someone at the lightening speed the Hitachiin's do...with broken ribs?! It hurts! Lol...**

**I apologise for the typos! I apologise for killing a twin! I apologise to the world for making you read a bad fiction! I'm sorry!! I will never write a fan fic when I'm hyper again!**


End file.
